


(Waiting for the Lack Of) Usefulness

by YellowMagicalGirl



Series: Redemption is a Very Large Number of Steps [4]
Category: Tales of Arcadia
Genre: Accidental Misgendering of a Closeted Nonbinary Character, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Claire Nuñez Doesn't Escape the Shadow Realm During the Eternal Night, Discussions of death, Double Drabble, Enemy to Caretaker, Gen, I doubt that will ever be a canon tag but I will keep using it, I seem to be doing a lot of those these days, Lima Syndrome, Not Wizards Compliant (Tales of Arcadia), That's not going to be part of the plot but I figured it should be stated, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: Morgana realizes that she cares more about her apprentice than she was supposed to.Or, Morgana redemption arc, a middle step.
Relationships: Morgana | Pale Lady & Claire Nuñez
Series: Redemption is a Very Large Number of Steps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662949
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	(Waiting for the Lack Of) Usefulness

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I'm a day late, but seeing the Enemy to Caretaker prompt immediately made me think of this au. It just took me a while to actually come up with something.

"Are you going to kill me?" Claire asked.

Morgana raised an eyebrow even though she had her back turned to her apprentice. She needed Claire to remain alive. She needed the child to remain alive so that Morgana could escape and take her revenge upon the world. "What makes you think that?"

"I mean, if your idea of getting us out of here doesn't work, then will you kill me off so I don't kill you in your sleep or something?" Morgana turned to Claire, expecting defiance in her posture and eyes.

There was no defiance. That should have pleased Morgana.

It didn't. Morgana kept her face stoic.

"I will keep you alive for as long as I think you're useful," Morgana said, carefully measuring the amount of emotion she put into each and every word.

She did not like the fact that this was a lie. Claire was supposed to be a tool. She always had been a tool, a vessel for magic. Morgana was not supposed to care about the child. The idea of the child dying after having outlived her usefulness should not have caused a stab of panic to run through Morgana.

And yet it did.


End file.
